


Blind Date

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blind Date, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Minor Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Pining, matchmaker Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Allison keeps setting Kira up on blind dates, but Kira would rather just go on a date with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from [ this list](http://allirica.tumblr.com/post/156473138109/submission-meddling-friendsfamily-aus).

“So I know this guy,” Allison starts, and Kira groans.

Ever since Allison broke up with her boyfriend, she’s been trying to “help out” all her single friends by setting them up on blind dates. And Kira had understood it as a coping mechanism, or maybe a distraction, but it’s been more than three months now.

Allison needs to stop trying to set her up with random people.

Though Kira must admit, she _has_ been enjoying the one-on-one time that Allison’s matchmaking requires.

“Come on, you’ll like him,” Allison says encouragingly. “Just give him a chance.”

She wishes that she could just tell Allison that she’s just not interested in relationships, but it’s not true. She’s just not interested in whoever Allison picked.

Kira looks at Allison’s sweet, expectant expression and sighs. “All right, I’ll do it,” she says, because she does like meeting new people. Even if she doesn’t want to date them.

Allison gives her a bright, beaming smile, and Kira tries not to blush.

 

*

 

“So I’m thinking you’re not really into this,” Jordan says, and Kira winces.

Jordan seems like a really great guy, and rather good-looking to boot, but he’s just not what she wants. Still, she’s not intending to hurt his feelings. “No, um,” she tries, wanting to explain.

“It’s okay,” Jordan says, looking amused rather than offended. “I’m sure Allison _gently encouraged_ you into this date, too.”

That gets Kira to laugh. “She _is_ very convincing.”

“Yeah,” Jordan agrees. “It’s her smile, I think. Gets me every time.”

Kira feels her heart sink at that. Jordan, who’s kind and handsome, probably has a way better chance with Allison than she does. “Oh, do you have a crush on her?” she asks, as casually as possible. If Jordan’s planning to ask Allison out, she’d rather know ahead of time.

“No, on her best friend,” Jordan says, blushing a little.

And Kira can definitely understand that. Lydia Martin is both beautiful and brilliant, though Kira finds her a little intimidating.

“It’s actually how I ended up on Allison’s matchmaker list,” Jordan continues. “I was at their apartment to discuss a supernatural case with Lydia, and Allison asked me if I was single. I told her I was, and then she had all these questions about the kind of people I was interested in. I was hoping she’d get the hint when I pretty much described Lydia, but she didn’t.”

“Oh, no,” Kira says, because that sounds terribly awkward.

“So do you have a crush?” Jordan asks, smiling. “On Allison, I mean.”

“Um, yeah,” Kira says, because she doesn’t really see any reason to lie. “I was hanging out with her a lot, asking her for dating advice, hoping she’d get the hint.”

Jordan laughs. “I’m guessing she hasn’t?”

Kira shakes her head. “Allison is so smart, but sometimes she misses things right under her nose!”

“I think we can both attest to that,” Jordan says, amused. “Though I know she means well.”

“Yeah,” Kira sighs. “But I think we need to be a little braver, too.”

Jordan nods. “I think you’re right. We can’t expect her to read our minds. And I have an idea.”

“All right,” Kira says encouragingly. “Let’s hear it.”

“Okay, so I’ve kind of been going on these dates as a favor to Allison. I’m pretty busy at the station, you know,” Jordan says. “So I’ll tell Allison she can make it up to me, if she’ll on a blind date I’ve set up.”

“Okay?” Kira says, not sure she’s following.

“It’ll be a blind date with _you_!” Jordan says brightly.

“Oh,” Kira says, grinning. “I do like that idea.” She’s certainly got nothing better. And maybe she’ll finally be able to tell Allison how she feels. “But what about you?”

“Ah, well, maybe you could clue Allison into my little crush, see if she’d be willing to set up a date for me with Lydia?” Jordan says hopefully.

Kira taps her chin thoughtfully. Allison would probably be more than happy to set that up. “Okay, I’ll talk to her,” she says, nodding.

“Thanks,” Jordan says, smiling. “You know, we should really do this again some time soon, find out how things went.”

“I’d like that,” Kira says, because she can already imagine being friends with Jordan. “Hopefully we’ll both have good news.”

“Hopefully,” Jordan agrees. “Now, let’s get some dessert!”

 

*

 

“Oh,” Allison says, when Kira mentions her setting up a date between Jordan and Lydia. “That’s a good idea.” Then she gives Kira a sad look. “I guess this means things didn’t work out between the two of you?”

“No,” Kira says. “But I think we’re gonna end up being friends, so it’s all good.”

“Okay,” Allison says, looking relieved. “I’m glad.” She pauses thoughtfully for a moment, then says, “You know, Jordan wants _me_ to do a favor for _him_.”

“Oh?” Kira says, trying to sound innocent. “What kind of favor?”

“A blind date,” Allison says wryly. “Which is only fair, since I’ve made him go on so many,” she adds, laughing.

“So, are you going to do it?” Kira asks, probably too eagerly.

“I think so,” Allison says, nodding. “I’ve been setting up a lot of dates for other people, but I haven’t been on one myself in quite a while. I’m a little nervous, if you want to know the truth.”

“Don’t be,” Kira says, smiling. “I’m sure it’ll go great.”

 

*

 

When Kira shows up, Allison is already inside the restaurant, sitting at a table near the back. Kira watches her from the hostess stand for a moment, drinking in how lovely she looks. Her hair is carefully styled, and there’s a little blush high on her cheeks. And Kira would bet that Lydia picked her outfit, because Allison can never decide what to wear on a date.

Kira takes a deep breath, then walks over as nonchalantly as she can. When she sits down, Allison looks up from the menu in surprise.

“Oh, Kira! Hi,” she says with a nervous smile. “As much as I’d like to talk, I’m actually waiting for a blind date.”

“I know,” Kira says, trying not to get flustered. “I’m your date.”

There’s a long pause, where Kira has just enough time to regret all her life choices, then Allison says, “You wanted to go on a date…with me?”

“I have for a while,” Kira admits, because Allison doesn’t sound bothered, just curious. “Sorry if it’s awkward.”

“No, it’s—I just wasn’t expecting it,” Allison says, smiling wide enough that her dimples show. It makes Kira’s heart flutter.

“I’m surprised,” she says, grinning back. “Everyone else thought my crush was super obvious.”

“I don’t ever expect people to have crushes on me, so I tend to…not notice,” Allison says, shrugging. “It’s my blind spot.”

Kira can’t imagine _why_ Allison wouldn’t expect people to be interested in her. But before she can say anything, Allison says, “You know, that’s why I kept setting you up on dates. I was thinking that if you weren’t single, it’d be easier for me to get over my crush on you.”

She smiles again, and Kira feels herself blushing. “I—you have a crush on _me_?” Then she clears her throat, trying to stay cool. “I guess this means you don’t mind being on this date, then?”

“Not at all,” Allison says with a little grin, so cute Kira could die. “In fact, I’m really looking forward to it.”

 

*

 

The date goes amazingly. Kira only spills something once, and thankfully it doesn’t get on either of their clothes. Allison even playfully teases her as they clean it up, which Kira considers a win.

They eat too much pasta and too many breadsticks, but Kira still manages to convince Allison to split dessert with her. She almost balks when she hears Kira order a triple chocolate brownie, but when Kira sends her a reassuring smile, she nods in agreement. It’s a ridiculously rich dessert, but they have fun trying to convince each other to take bigger and bigger bites.

When they leave, Allison tucks her arm under Kira’s, leaning in close. Her warmth and sweet scent flood Kira’s senses, and she almost feels like she’s floating.

“Let’s do this again,” Allison says softly, stopping by her car. “If you want to.”

“I’d love to,” Kira says brightly, and when Allison leans in and kisses her, she swears she feels her toes curl.

She can’t wait for their second date.

 

*

 

(She meets up with Jordan a week later, and they eat ice cream and talk sappily about their dates. It’s great.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
